


moments

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: With the guys off on a mission to Earth-2, Iris and Caitlin have a girls night out that more involves sneaking into a gangs base of operations than it does drinks out.





	

“I don’t like this.” Wally said for at least the fifth time and Iris ignored him in favour of continuing to type at her computer. “Can’t you at least wait until we’re back?”

 

Iris glanced over at him and could see how worried Wally was, it was sweet but unnecessary. “I have to go tonight, I’ve heard they might move their shipment later.”

 

Wally bounced on his leg like he always seemed to do now whenever he was faced with something he didn’t like. At this rate he was going to be late to join Barry and Cisco on an emergency trip to Earth-2.

 

“Come on.” Iris stood up, “I’ll be fine and you need to go. This is an all hands on deck situation.” She leveled Wally with a serious look, “They need you.”

 

Wally grinned and Iris couldn’t help but feel a little proud at how well he’d come into being a hero and how much he enjoyed it. “All right fine.” Wally relented.

 

“I’ll take Caitlin with me.” Iris promised, “We’ll be fine.”

 

Wally still didn’t look like he liked the situation but time was running out so he ran them both over to STAR labs and hugged Iris goodbye with one last ‘be careful’.

 

She was lucky Joe hadn’t overheard them because he definitely wouldn’t approve of Iris’ plan.

 

“So,” Iris said when her dad was out of the building, walking up to Caitlin just as she was slipping into her computer chair, “Up for a night out?”

 

Caitlin looked up at her with a curious look, “What were you thinking?”

 

“How does breaking into a gangs warehouse and taking pictures of their cargo sound to you?” Iris flashed her an innocent enough smile.

 

“If I don’t go with you you’ll do it anyway right?” Despite the rebuke in her tone Caitlin had the hints of a smile on her face.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“All right.” Caitlin stood up, “I’ll drive.”

 

~~

 

“You’re sure there’s no guards.” Caitlin squinted at the building in the dark.

 

“They’re meeting tonight to discuss where to move it.” Iris said offhandedly, fidgeting with the lock on the door. It clicked open after a moment and Caitlin looked mildly impressed. “Wally taught me. Don’t tell my dad.”

 

“Secret’s safe with me.” Caitlin said but was looking around again in worry so Iris reached over to take Caitlin’s hand as she walked through the door.

 

She didn’t let go of it even as she pulled out her phone. While she didn’t want to say it she was worried about getting caught and having Caitlin there by her side was a nice feeling.

 

Next to her Caitlin pulled out her own phone and they took pictures in silence.

 

The flash however must have caught someone’s eyes because behind them the door swung open. It was a good thing it was still dark however because whoever it was didn’t catch Iris pulling Caitlin into a crack between the boxes. They squished in between the wood and each other, Caitlin’s hand still held hers rather tightly and Iris could feel Caitlin trying to hold her breath just by how tense she felt against Iris.

 

They heard mumblings, another gang member must have stepped inside as well. Rather than leave the lock on the door Iris had taken it with her and it felt impossibly hot in her pocket.

 

“Idiot must have forgotten to lock it again.” There was scoffing from the second man who had come in.

 

“I saw flashes.” The first man into the building said and Iris rested her hand onto Caitlin’s hip in a quiet show of support when she heard Caitlin gasp.

 

“Stop being paranoid.” The second man said, cuffing the first guy over the head. “We have to get these moved. Come on.”

 

They both walked out of the building and Iris breathed a sigh of relief. Next to her Caitlin relaxed and while they could have moved neither of them did.

 

“Do you think you’ve got enough?” Caitlin asked, her lips brushing Iris’ ear and making her skin buzz in a completely different adrenaline filled way.

 

“I recorded their conversation,” Iris said, holding up her phone where she had hit record just on habit, “I think that should be good.”

 

“Too bad they didn’t say the new address.” Caitlin mused and then suddenly she must have noticed how close she was to Iris because she stumbled back through the crates and muttered an apology.

 

Iris looked away, ignoring how cold she felt without Caitlin pressed against her and her eyes caught a piece of paper taped to the crate.

 

“Or,” Iris ripped it off and held it up in victory, “They could be stupid enough to give me their shipping address.”

 

In the dark it was hard to see Caitlin grin but Iris caught it nonetheless. She sidled out between the two crates and stretched her arms after being in the cramped position. This close she could see Caitlin’s eyes following her movements and the way Caitlin averted her gaze quickly when she saw Iris was watching her.

 

Caitlin cleared her throat, “We should get going then.”

 

“Right.” Iris agreed and her fingers brushed by Caitlin’s as she walked to the door. To her surprise Caitlin grasped her hand as she followed Iris. Neither of them said anything, letting go when they reached the door and Iris slid the lock back on to it.

 

Now it was just the matter of sneaking back to Caitlin’s car parked a few blocks away so they didn’t arouse suspicion.

 

The guards however must have concluded their meeting because Iris heard footsteps. Caitlin pushed her back, prompting Iris to run and the two of them darted over into the shadows on the next warehouse. They waited in silence until the footsteps echoed away from them and then rushed to the warehouse over, continuing to play that game until they made it to guardhouse where they were in luck and the guards hadn’t reached there yet.

 

On the streets of Central City Iris felt triumphant and exhilarated, she’d gotten her story and gotten to spend time out with Caitlin. As far as she was concerned that was a win.

 

“Thanks for coming with me.” Iris said, knocking her shoulder against Caitlin’s.

 

“Any time. Though maybe next time when you want a night out we could just do drinks?” Caitlin suggested wryly and Iris laughed.

 

“I’ll think about.” She said and looked over to see Caitlin smiling at her in the light from the streetlamp above them.

 

It could have been just the adrenaline or her excitement in what they did but Iris leaned in and Caitlin met her partway in a hesitant kiss that turned more confident by the second.

 

“You know,” Iris said slyly, “We could still go for those drinks.”

 

She didn’t have to wait long for Caitlin’s response which was to bite her lip and nod quickly.

 

Caitlin’s hand caught hers again as they continued their walk and Iris very nearly shut her eyes to savour the moment. If she was lucky then more moments like that were in their future, together.


End file.
